


The Stars Shone Brighter With You

by yoursuga



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Shepard is customized and a pan woman of color, Shrios, this isn't brought up but it's important bc she's my baby and she is so important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursuga/pseuds/yoursuga
Summary: Short drabbles of Eukippe Shepard and the times she had Thane





	The Stars Shone Brighter With You

"Out of curiousity, who out of the rest of the Normandy crew do you find most attractive?"

Eukippe raised a sharply trimmed eyebrow. Thane's dark eye met hers for only a second as he kept his focus on the holo screen in his hand, while his other kept gently carding through the short curls on her head. She shifted her head where it rested on his chest to more comfortably look at his profile.

"Samara." 

The corner of Thane's full lips lifted in a smirk, eye glinting with mirth.

"You have good taste." He praised with a rewarding scratch to her scalp. Eukippe grinned gleefully as she gently nudged a finger into his side.

"Flattering yourself, Krios?" She asked as she raised herself onto her forearms to loom over the drell who turned his full attention to his mate.

"Commander, I would never."

His sarcasm was rewarded with a snort and calloused fingers digging into his sides, causing rasping laughter to erupt.

Once pleased with his submission, Eukippe cupped his face between her warm hands, tilting her head at him with loving eyes.

"I do have good taste."

Her full lips covered his in many slow, gentle kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written (and posted) a mass effect fic dafuck?
> 
> Catch me outside in the rain with one shoe missing and crying about the unfair treatment that is the Mass Effect games.


End file.
